In recent years, those fashions with an exposed bellybutton or with a pierced bellybutton have become common, and also there is a trend to wear a swimsuit as outerwear, there are more opportunities to expose one's bellybutton. Bellybutton lint accumulated in the navel cavity is not only unpleasant to look at, but also generates odor because of bacteria growth in the navel cavity. Therefore, bellybutton lint removal (bellybutton cleansing) is performed for the purposes of improving the appearance and preventing odor of the bellybutton.
Commonly, bellybutton lint removal is performed by scratching with a fingernail or scraping with an oil-applied swab See IDS filed on Jan. 20, 2006 in U.S. application Ser. No. 10/553,783. However, scratching with a fingernail or scraping with a swab can easily hurt the inner surface of the navel cavity. Moreover, it gives a stimulus to the abdominal membrane under the bottom of the navel cavity, which can lead to abdominal pain.
Meanwhile, conventionally, ear wax removal (ear cleansing) is performed using an earpick or a swab. However, with the ear cleansing using an earpick or the like, ear wax is not completely removed as a result of avoiding damage to a deeper part of the ear hole, and sometimes it is the case that ear wax is pushed into the deeper part of the ear hole and becomes harder to be scraped out, and also, the inner surface of the ear hole can easily get hurt.